In the past year, we have completed several studies related to cardiovascular biomarkers and have published the findings (see below). We have focused on the use of the NMR device in DLM for performing a detailed assessment of lipoprotein particle number and size, which has led to several publications on cardiovascular risk markers mostly in collaboration with NIH intramural investigators. In terms of work in progress, we are currently working under a CRADA with the NMR manufacturer for improving the algorithm for measuring lipoproteins, which is close to completion. With the new algorithm, we have developed a novel technique for identifying Type-III hyperlipidemia, which is now commonly misdiagnosed. It is relatively common lipid disorder affecting as much as 1-2% of the population and it is important to recognize these patients because they should be treated with not only statins but with lipid lowering medications that lowers triglycerides.